Ask Princess Molestia
Ask Princess Molestia is a NSFW ask blog written and drawn by John Joseco. It features several running gags, the most central of which is that Princess Celestia is portrayed as perverse version of her canon self. Ask Princess Molestia uses the primary cast of the show with creative liberties taken for storytelling and humorous purposes. She will occasionally appear with other OCs for gift art. You can now ask Gaming Princess Luna, the younger sister of Molestia, too. She is portrayed as a nice and innocent pony, (compared to Molestia) but a real gamer. She shares a typical sister-relationship with Molestia, but with a few twists. Main Characters Princess Molestia: An alternate version of Princess Celestia, differentiated from her canon counterpart by her pure lilac mane and her raging nymphomania; she will make advances on anypony. Not even Daring Do or tentacle monsters are safe. Molestia and Twilight appear to have some sort of Teacher/Student romance. She also seems to have a thing for bad guys, having been in relationships with Discord and King Sombra in the past, and was dumped in both cases. When Luna entered her dreams, it turned out she had a thing for Queen Chrysalis as well as Luna's Nightmare Moon persona. She occasionally puts on cosplay shows, mostly for Nightmare Night (Halloween). She also has a ray gun that can change the gender of anypony she zaps. Other than being a shameless pervert, Molestia is identical to her canon counterpart: a friendly, polite pony with all the power and intellect of a sun-raising alicorn goddess. Molestia seems to have Mommy Issues, as the mere thought of having to meet her mother makes her extremely scared, it's implied that Molestia is desperate to avoid having to discuss her sex life with her. It's also been shown that she has nightmares where she is a monster, hinting at some self-hate. Gamer Luna: Molestia's little sister, and a spirited gamer. She originally made small cameos in Molestia's Tumblr before becoming a recurring character and co-owner of the account. She mostly shows up to take her sister's place in answering certain questions, with Derpy Hooves and Cadance appearing as Luna's gamer friends. Despite frequently expressing distaste and embarrassment about her sister's perversions, Gamer Luna cares greatly about Molestia, to the point of willingly going along with some of her sister's antics. Lauren Fausticorn: Molestia and Luna's mother, although she is not seen as much, her first appearance being at Wondercon where she easily recognized Luna, despite her being in costume. Later when Molestia's horn breaks in the aftermath of the changeling invasion and she spends several weeks recuperating, Lauren came to heal her in her sleep, stating that they would have a long talk the next time they met. Derpy Hooves: Very similar to her Canon counterpart, she is also Luna's gamer friend and tends to stay at Canterlot castle alot, in December of 2012, Derpy was living in the castle's Christmas tree. After the Holidays are over and the tree is taken down, Derpy revealed that she had been kicked out from her home since December and without the tree, she was now homeless. As a result, Luna let's stay at the castle with her sister's approval. Side Characters Other cast members of MLP:FiM appear as well. Most bear great similarities to their canon counterparts, but often with a slightly perverted twist. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Molestia's faithful unicorn student. She is very much like her canon counterpart, but has a Teacher/Student romance with her mentor and assists Molestia in some of her perverted affairs. Pinkie Pie: '''Molestia has flat-out passed up chances to molest her, insinuating that the reason for this is that Pinkie Pie is perhaps an even bigger molester than ''she ''is..... '''Applejack: Has a secret relation with Rainbow Dash, and at times her own brother. '''Princess Cadance: '''The princess of the Crystal Empire is largely similar to her canon counterpart, right down to the marriage to Shining Armor. She displays a fondness for video games that leads her to join Gamer Luna and Derpy Hooves in their gaming sessions. Luna has also caught Shining Armor and Cadance in the middle of their marital activities at least twice. '''Trixie: '''Exactly like her canon counterpart up until the aftermath of "Magic Duel". Deciding that Trixie needed to be punished for her tyrannical actions under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet, Molestia and Twilight Sparkle tied her to the front of the latter's bed and had her drag it around like a chariot. Eventually, this punishment awakens a masochistic side to Trixie, as she begins to enjoy the humiliation and pain of being ordered around and whipped by Twilight. Category:NSFW Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog